Child of the Sea (BEING REWRITTEN-SEE AN)
by ImaginationCanBecomeReality
Summary: Bryan Rivers has been in hiding for the past 6 years. His mother was killed after his first summer at Camp Half-Blood; he began calling the place a curse, so he never returned. He was raised by his father Pontus, Primordial of the Sea, and now he returns when he hears news of a son of Poseidon surfacing. The rating might change to M later on in the story. IMPORTANT UPDATE.
1. Prologue

I woke up from my nightmare in a cold sweat. Well technically, that is normal for people like me. You're probably thinking, "what are you going on about?". Let me explain, I'm a demigod, you know half-god and half-human from mythology like Hercules, Orion and many others. I'm different though, because normal demigods have one mortal parent and one immortal parent; my mother was a demigod daughter of Apollo, the sun god, and my father is Pontus, primordial of the sea. I have been in the mortal world since my mother was killed by a hellhound, I managed to disguise myself so I am practically untrackable by demigods or anything related to mythology. I have thought of returning when I heard talk of a son of Posiedon and thought why not be of help, I honestly can't wait to see Chiron and Mr. D's face once they see that I'm not dead like they thought I was. My name is Bryan Rivers and this is my story through the Second Titan and Giant wars.

* * *

Now this is my second story on this site, first one alone, but by far from my first fictional writing. This is though the first time that I will be using SYOCs, I am using a questionaire from a writer that I have made characters for. I am also looking for a relationship OC. I will be accepting any type of OCs except for other children of Primordials.

**Questionnaire:**

Full Name:

Nick Name:

Age:

Godly Parent:

Other Parent:

Personality (a few traits or a bio):

Romantic Interest:

Weapon:

Life History (what happened to them, why they were brought to camp, when they were brought to camp...):

Friends:

Quests (ones that they've been on, if any):

Fatal Flaw:

* * *

This is my OC if you need an example.

Full Name: Bryan Adam Rivers

Nick Name: Bry, or Adonis

Age: 18

Godly Parent: Pontus- Primordial of the Sea

Other Parent: Lilliana- Daughter of Nyx

Personality (a few traits or a bio): he is a very carefree, loving, loyal, and compassionate person. He loves helping others, but he tends to be over confident and over protective of those he cares about.

Romantic Interest: Looking for an OC

Weapon: Black trident, stygion iron sword, and bow and arrows disguised as necklace charms.

Life History (what happened to them, why they were brought to camp, when they were brought to camp...): Bryan was born in Los Angeles, Ca where he grew up until a manticore attacked him while he was at school when he was 11. His mother and him shadow-travelled to New York where she took him hoping that Camp Half-Blood would accept him even though his parentage his not the same as the other demigods. He spent his summer there getting to know everyone and making new friends and improving his skill. When summer was over he and his mom her in their apartment when a group of dracaenae attacked them and killed his has been in hiding ever since, traveling the world.

Friends: Everyone at camp specifically Luke, Annabeth and Grover.

Quests (ones that they've been on, if any): Mainly just to deal with monsters and to pick up demigods.

Fatal Flaw: Loyalty and Stubbornness

Likes: water sports, soccer, american football and helping other people out.

Dislikes: Sl*ts, obnoxious people, and the majority of the Aphrodite cabin

Favorite Color: all types of blue

Favorite Thing to Do: Swim with the marine life and surf

Anything Else: He has a tattoo of a trident down his back along with his mothers name in Ancient Greek on the underside of his forearm.

Have fun creating your demigods or nymphs!

* * *

******I will be accepting submissions up until Tuesday September 16th.**


	2. Bryan

A/N: Here is the first chapter and thanks to _RosemaryAlysse_ and _CFaDr105_ for their OCs.

Here are the ones I have accepted so far:

_Cheyenne Thomas- Daughter of Persephone (RosemaryAlysse)_

_Morgan Theiren- Daughter of Hectate (CFaDr105)_

_Becca Kiera Ryn- Daughter of Nike (booksandsdisney)_

_Clara Nicole Boyce- Daughter of Tyche (enmfaming4)_

_Trent Wright- Son of Ares (Bass the Enchida)_

If you gave me an OC and it is not in the list above, don't freak out, the ones above I am positive that I am going to use, the others I am still thinking about until the deadline. Now I still have room for more, but as you see I have a lot of females, I need more guys for this story. I will probably accept 3 more girls and 5 guys. It would be awsome if you can submit both a guy and a girl so you have a better chance at getting one of your OCs chosen.

* * *

_"Bryan."_

_"..."_

_"Bryan!"_

_"..."_

_"BRYAN! GET YOUR BIG BUT UP, WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR BREAKFAST AND IF WE ARE I AM GOING TO TEAR OUT YOUR EYES AND SET THEM ON FIRE!"_

_I woke up to the shouting of one of my best friends. I wanted to say that being the son of the sea makes you practically fireproof but knowing her she would most likely find something else to do with my precious eyes. I open one eye to see Chey or Cheyenne Thomas, daughter of Persephone. I started laughing beacuse she always seems so calm and I always believed that she wouldn't be able to hurt a fly._

_"5...4...3...2..."_

_"I'm getting up, gosh calm down!"_

_"Good! Now hurry up and get dressed because you are escorting me to breakfast!" she declared with a smile on her face. I got up after she left my cabin and started getting dressed. I wore a navy blue t-shirt, black soccer pants, and blue vans with my necklace that has all my weapons in their "mist" form. _

_I left my cabin that was built on the lake by my father since the camp has no cabins for other types of half-bloods, other then Olympians and a few minor gods/goddesses. I saw Chey and Morgan Theiren, a daughter of Hectate and my other best friend, were leaning on the staircase waiting for me._

_"Are you ready M'ladys?" I asked in a suprisinly convincing British accent._

_"Why yes we are, M'lord." They mimicked me as they hooked their arms in mine. We began our walk towards the Pavilion, while Chey pointed out all my terrible flaws, I scared her by splashing salt water on her face, and Morg just looked at us and muttered "Why am I friends with you guys?" (It is also kind of funny since we are 12 and she is 10, but who cares). We responded to her comment with a "Because you love us!"_

* * *

I woke up from my memory with a forlorn look on my face. It has been forever since I  
have seen Cheyenne and Morgan and it's bascially all my fault. Let me intorduce myself, my name is Bryan Adonis Rivers, I am 18 years old with brown hair and ocean blue eyes. I am 6'2" with lean muscle from all the swimming and surfing I have been doing constantly for the past 6 years.

I am also a demigod or demi-Primordial since my father is Pontus, Primordial of the Sea. Hades, I'm not technically half-immortal, since my mom was a daughter of Nyx, Primordial of the Night, which would make me about 3/4 immortal, but back to my memory/dream. It has been 6 years since I have been to Camp Half-Blood, where all the demigods go for training and protection.

My first summer there was when I was 12, which is also when I met Cheyenne, who was also a first-timer at the camp. She came up to me and introduced herself and pointed out that I had a nasty zit on my face. I then met Morgan, who was 2 years younger then me, but she didn't seem like it. I met her during a power training, where she mentioned her dislike for demigods of major olympians. I asked her if we could hang out and she said "No because you are a son of Poseidon", I laughed at that and told her I was a son of Pontus and then she tried to set me on fire after that. Those two events literally sparked two friendships that would have lasted forever but only lasted for a total of 2 months.

The reason was because my mother died 2 weeks after the summer ended and it happened after she picked me up from camp. We were in our apartment when a group of dracaenae attacked us my mom sacrificed herself to save me; I had managed to escape by traveling through the water in the air and turning myself into mist.

Four days after the attack a group of demigods went to our apartment and found my mother's body, but not mine. They came up with the conclusion that the monsters took my body; they returned to camp and delivered the news to Chiron and Mr. D, who then passed it along to the rest of the camp.

I was hiding in the shadows and saw all their reactions; the majority of them just looked down at the ground, others shed a tear or two, but Chey, Morg, and Annabeth were crying their eyes out into Luke and Grover whose faces were emotionless except for their eyes. I vowed from then on that I wouldn't return there in person, but I always visit hiding in the shadows or in the water molecules in the air.

I stuck to my promise until I heard talk of another child of the Sea, a son of Poseidon no less. So I packed my bag and got on the next flight to The Big Apple.

"Here I come New York."

* * *

A/N: Now I couldn't wait until Sunday because I was just so excited, but also future chapters I plan on being longer but this is just the icebreaker. And please go easy on me, I am kind of nervous going into this. Now only two OCs have been mentioned but there will be plenty more in the upcoming chapters. The deadlene for OCs is next Thursday and the next chapter will hopefully be up by next Sunday once I have all the OCs. Thanks and please review, I accept all types of criticism.


	3. List of OCs (FINAL)

**Here is the final list of OCs**

* * *

_GIRLS:_

Cheyenne Thomas - Daughter of Persephone _(RosemaryAlysse)_

Megan Theiren - Daughter of Hecate _(CFaDr105)_

Becca Ryn - Daughter of Nike _(booksanddisney)_

Clara Nicole Boyce - Daughter of Tyche_ (enmfaming4)_

Lana Vargas - Daughter of Aphrodite _(MrsLeoValdez15)  
_

Ellie Wrider - Daughter of Themis _(xxbookwormmockingjayxx)_

Cassie Myers - Daughter of Oceanus _(shadoweater22)_

Brynn Smock - Daughter of Apollo** _(breezybee223)_

_GUYS:_

Bryan Rivers - Son of Pontus_ (me)_

Trent Wright - Son of Ares _(Bass the Enchida)_

Jace Hunters - Son of Eris _(Princess of Flames)_

Bradley Moretti - Son of Kronos _(Gen the DJ)_

Jackson Maxwell Levi - Son of Hermes _(Wapomeo Huntress)_

Matisse Beaulieu - Son of Eros _(SayHiToNeverland)_

* * *

The next few will be fillers so I can introduce and get comfortable writing the OCs.

**(I received a lot of daughters of Apollo, it was very hard to choose just one, they were all great so I decided that a few others will being play very minor roles.)

THANKS FOR YOUR SUBMISSIONS!


	4. Cheyenne and Morgan

**A/N:** This is a filler chapter describing two of the OCs from the first chapter. Again the next few chapters will be describing at least two OCs at a time. And thanks to _RosemaryAlysse_ and _CFaDr105_ for their OCs.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing but my character and some of the plot, the rest belong to Rick Riordan and the people who have submitted their OCs.

* * *

**Cheyenne POV:**

_**Camp Half-Blood**_

The sign that I have been seeing at the beginning of every summer for the past 7 years. Being a daughter of a goddess is a blessing and a curse. It's a blessing because it makes you special and unique in a certain way but it's also a curse because that same thing that makes you special basically makes you a target for every bad thing that can possibly happen in the world. My name is Cheyenne Thomas and I am a daughter of Persephone the goddess of springtime, flowers, fertility and young life. I have mildly wavy dark auburn hair that ends at my rib cage and wide light blue doe eyes. My fair cheeks are splattered with freckles that make me look younger than I am (which is sixteen). I never wear makeup since I love the idea of natural beauty and I am very modest when it comes to the way I dress. I am 5'6", 123 lbs, I have a little curvy, yet lean physique because of track and field which I do during the school year. I have been gaining more muscle from the six years that I have been at Camp Half-Blood.

Being the child of a non-Olympian kind of makes you somewhat of an outcast. I had a positive outlook when I first arrived here, believing that the experience will help me grow mentally and physically as a demigod. I met my best friends here and it was one of the best times of my life.

"_Welcome to Camp Half-Blood where children of the Greek Gods and Goddesses come for not only protection but also for guidance, to improve themselves to one day survive on their own" I heard a man bellow, but when I got a better look I discovered that he was a centaur, a creature with the torso of a man and the legs or bottom half of a horse; I learned about them in history but I could never clearly understand the text book except for a few words._

"_Then why I am I here?" I hear someone whisper next to me. I look towards the sound and found a boy who looks about my age looking like he has a better things to do, but me being a perfectionist, and having a tendency to look for flaws in everything that I set my sights on, I notice that he has a huge pimple on his nose. So with as much composure as I could possibly muster, I joke…_

"_You look like Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer." The boy in question looks over at me with confusion._

"_What?" He asked like I was insane._

"_You have a huge, bright red zit on your nose," I manage to respond before I busted out laughing because I can't help but imagine him with antlers, bells strapped to him, while pulling Santa and his sleigh._

"_Is it glowing, because if it is I am going to either go crazy or faint?" He replied with a tone like he was trying to hold back his laugh, which was a failure since not 5 seconds later he was laughing with me. We managed to introduce ourselves and shake hands after our cackling had died down._

"_Bryan Adonis Rivers, son of Pontus and grandson of Nyx. But call me Bry or Adonis."_

"_Cheyenne Gabrielle Thomas, daughter of Persephone and call me Chey."_

The memory of Bryan brought tears to my eyes. We may have only known each other for a couple of months, but I felt like I had known him for my entire life. When Chiron and Mr. D told us that he was killed in attack in his apartment, my heart felt like it was getting torn into pieces, I'm pretty sure that I messed up Luke's shirt with all my salty tears. I always hated the ocean but after his death I hated it even more, I only went there if I was with Morgan, Luke, Grover and Annabeth because they knew what it was like to lose someone so close and needing to find away to be close to them.

I hadn't noticed how much I was crying until suddenly I was trapped in a hug by my friend Morgan.

* * *

**Morgan POV:**

"What's wrong Chey?" I asked, my voice laced with unusual concern that can only be brought out by my closest friends.

"Just replaying old memories in my head?"

"Bryan?" I responded immediately knowing that is the one thing that can make her lose her ray of sunshine and make her so unnaturally gloomy. She nodded in return and I couldn't help but reach up slightly to hug her once more. I am more of a teasing person then I am a comforting person.

My name is Morgan Theiren, I am a daughter of Hecate goddess of magic/witchcraft, crossroads, and the Mist. I am about 5'5'' and I am on the skinnier side of the scale. i have shoulder length, strait dark brown hair which I usually keep in a messy ponytail with side bangs to frame my face. I have almond shaped, dark, emerald green, eyes that I apply with just a hint of eyeliner. I have a slightly tan skin tone that you won't notice at first glance. I have high cheekbones, a small pointy nose and a thin scar going across the bridge of my nose. I normally wear a purple v-neck with my leather vest with the zipper halfway zipped and the hood normally pulled up. I wear black ripped jeans with combat boots that are folded over.

While I was comforting Chey, I myself started remembering Bry, specifically the first time I met him.

"_Today will be your first lesson on how to summon and control your powers." Chiron announced to the small group of 10 demigods._

"_You need to think of your divine parent and what you have learned about them and what powers they are associated with," He continued. I thought back to when I was claimed and how the symbol of Hecate shown above my head, then I tried to remeber what I learned in my mythology lesson earlier in the day. Hecate is the goddess of witchcraft and magic, so I concentrated on levitaitng an arrow out of the quiver on Chiron's back, and much to my utter suprise it slowly started to slide out of its holder and float towards me. Chiron had a proud smile on his face watching such a young student achieve something so fast. I went to hand the arrow back, but he told me to keep it to help practice._

"_That was pretty cool," I heard a boy behind me regard with interest. I turned around and saw a kid who looked a little bit older with me with sandy brown hair and ocean blue eyes, who stared at me with slight interest on his face._

"_Thanks," I preened from the compliment, "What can you do?" I questioned with mild interest._

"_This" He grabbed my hand, put it palm facing towards the sky and covered it with his other hand. I felt a wet sensation and smelt a fishy odor that could only be associated with the ocean. I looked at him perplexed when he slowly started raising his hand and a tall tornado of water began to form. I looked down in amazement as he made it into the shape of a dolphin. After he was done I studied him for a little bit, when I realised he was most likely a son of Poseidon because that is the only god I know of that can control water. I felt my face twist into that of disgust, my time here so far has caused a strong dislike for children of major gods because they seem to treat non-olympian children like dirt._

"_What's wrong? Did I do something?" The boy asked with a slightly worried tone._

"_No it's just that you are most likely a son of Poseidon and I already have had bad experiences with children of major gods." I replied with an annoyed tone when suddenly he started laughing. He was bending over like he was constipated. After he stopped and caught his breath, he countered my accusation._

"_You shouldn't read into things too much, because I'm not a son of Posiedon or any other major god or goddess for that matter."_

"_Then who is your godly parent?" I asked curious as there weren't many gods whose domain was water related._

"_He isn't technically a god, but he is the primordial of the sea, Pontus." he responded, and I decided to have a little fun. I concentrated on the arrow, aimed it at his face and let it fly but he managed to block it with a wave of his hand. (__**A/N: you get it wave? hahahaha, nevermind;) **__)._

"_Oh, well then, I'm Morgan Theiren, daughter of Hecate,"_

"_Bryan Adonis Rivers, son of Pontus and grandson of Nyx, primordial of Night."_

After that day Bryan introduced me to Cheyenne, we all practiced together, I started calling Bryan by his middle name, since no one else did, unless we were with other people. I started hanging out with Annabeth because we liked reading and being calculatory of objects around us. Annabeth introduced me to Luke and Grover, while I introduced them to Bryan and Chey. We all became inseperable after that; us girls would hang out under a tree while Luke and Bryan duelled and Grover gave them pointers.

We were all heart broken when we heard of Bryan's death, we all went and had sleepovers in his cabin almost everyday; until we all just decided to live in it, we always felt connected with him and that he was watching over us.

* * *

Me and Cheyenne began walking towards Bry's cabin where Annie was already setting up her room. We noticed that Luke's stuff was haphazardly thrown on the couch, and that the sliding door that lead out to the dock was open.

"Where's Luke?" Cheyenne asked Annabeth, who jumped not knowing we were there until now.

"He went swimming in the lake, said he still can't believe he agreed to live here and suffer through the pain of remembering," Annabeth replied after glancing at the backdoor sadly, "Do you guys ever get the feeling that Bryan is watching over us?"

"All the time," Chey and I responded at the same time.

Little did we know that our feelings were correct and that he has been watching over us for the past 6 years.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok so this is an introduction(a very long one) to two of the OCs that I have received, this is what the next few chapters are going to be like until I feel like I have enough OCs. Please Review!


	5. Clara, Lana, and Jackson

**A/N: **Another filler, this one will be about 3 OCs, instead of 2, that have been submitted. Thanks to Wapomeo Huntress, enmfaming4, and 15 (I accidentally put the wrong owner) for their characters.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing but my character and some of the plot, the rest belong to Rick Riordan and the people who have submitted their OCs.

* * *

**Clara POV:**

"Can you believe we are back?" I asked Lana Vargas, my best friend and a daughter of Aphrodite, as we walked up half-blood hill to get to camp.

"Not really, I still hate coming here and leaving Rory," she responded with sadness laced through her voice.

"It's ok, he had you by his side I am pretty sure he will be fine." I tried to comfort her, but it proved futile because she still kept her head cast down.

"A girl with a pretty face like that shouldn't have such a downcast look," a boy came up to us noticing Lana's inner turmoil.

"Go away Jackson, no one wants to hear your sad attempts at flirting." Lana retorted at who I assumed to be Jackson.

"Ok then, but seriously what's wrong?" He asked looking slightly worried.

"Why do you care?" She responded with annoyance.

"Well since you hate my horrible taste in pick up lines, which is weird since your a daughter of the love goddess, I just want to know so I can fix it and see that beautiful smile I know you have on your face." jackson responded softly, but he still sounded like he was trying to flirt with her.

"That was sweet but still a sad attempt at flirting," I retorted and he seemed to just realize that I was there.

"And who might you be? I'm pretty sure I would have remembered your face." He stated as he looked me up and down. I mean to me there isn't much to look at: I long, straight, blonde hair that turns darker towards the roots. I usually keep it down or in a really messy bun. I has dave brown eyes a rather childish looking face, button nose, and small figure, and a tan skin tone that I inherited from my Italian descent. I sometimes get mistaken for someone younger than 16. I stand at 5'2", 100 pounds, with very few muscles, which means I am basically a stick.

"I'm Clara Nicole Boyce, daughter of Tyche, and you are?" I asked trying to be polite while thinking 'What does he see in me?'

"Jackson Maxwell Levi, son of Hermes, but you can call me Jack," he responded with a wink. I couldn't help but blush because a guy, who looks like he could be a son of Aphrodite with his brown hair in a quiff, chiseled jaw, broad shoulders and a smirk to rival Hades himself, was here flirting with me. I turned to my right to notice that Lana had left, and I immediately think 'stupid children of Aphrodite'. Though this isn't the first time it has happened.

"_Hi" I heard a girl behind me say. I turned around and saw a girl about my age who had emerald green eyes, brown ombre styled hair that was pinned up in an elaborate braid. She was wearing black ripped skinny jeans, a tank top that said "Love is Love", with some nike high tops._

"_Hi" I responded not knowing what to do since I tend to get shy around other people._

"_My name is Lana Rose Vargas, and I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, what's yours?" She sounded so excited to just be talking to me._

"_Clara Nicole Boyce, daughter of Tyche." I stated somewhat happy that I might have a friend since I have trouble making them. I don't like approaching people, I always wait for them to approach me, which is the reason i have so little friends._

"_OMG, do you want to like have sleepovers, and do each others hair and makeup while watching all the hot chick-flicks with the hottest actors?" She asked jumping up and down while I just looked at her like she was crazy. I was waiting for her to bolt when she stopped moving and started talking again._

"_Ok seriously now didn't that sound annoying , because that is how all my siblings have been acting since I was claimed, and it was starting to give me headache" she stated like the past few minutes didn't just happen._

"_Wow, never thought a daughter of the love goddess would turn down chick flicks." I started with amusement, "But I'm still up for movies with cute guys in it"_

"_Well I didn't say I wouldn't want to hang out of watch some movies together" She quirked back. We talked and laughed the rest of the day talking about our lives outside of the world of mythology._

* * *

**Jackson POV:**

"Clara...Clara..CLARA" I shouted trying to break her out of her reverie.

"Oh sorry what?" She blushed trying to hide the fact that she zoned out.

"I was asking if I can walk you to your cabin, you don't know what could be lurking in the woods, monsters wait for beautiful girls like you to be alone" I flirted with a wink. She laughed as I presented her my arm.

"Still need to work on those terrible pick up lines" She remarked after accepting my offer and hooked her arm through mine as I grabbed her bag from the ground.

"It worked didn't it?" I commented with a smirk that caused her to blush for the millionth time that day. As we walked in comfortable silence I would occasionally glance down at her, and let's just say that this summer might actually be interesting.

* * *

**Lana POV:**

Leaving Clara with Jackson might have been a bad thing or a good thing, but I had to chance it that it will turn in my favor. I may not act like any normal child of Aphrodite but I still love the idea of love and the happiness it can bring people. It's not like I'm not gonna kill, maim, or torture Jackson if he hurts Clara in anyway shape or form. I have never been able to trust men after a fight I had with my father when I was 13.

"_Are you done yet , my mouth and jaw hurt from smiling so much," my step-brother Rory complained, after an hour of posing for a portrait he wanted._

"_It's your fault for wanting me to draw you, instead of just taking a picture" I remarked as I was shading in the shadows of his face. i have loved drawing since I was a little girl, I would find ways to recreate everything on a piece of paper no matter how complicated._

"_Are you done yet?" He started whining which was apparently loud enough that his mother, my step-monster, Amelia, heard it and came into the kitchen where we were._

"_What are you doing that is causing my son to whine?" she spat at me._

"_I am drawing a portrait of him that HE wanted me to draw and he wants it done tonight, so why not ask HIM, why he is whining," I sassed back at her not tolerating the way she treats me 24/7._

"_I will not tolerate that tone, missy" she continued, "why don't you go up to your room and think about the way you speak to me."_

"_No, your not my mother or my father so I don't have to listen or obey you, why don't you just leave me alone and we can ignore each other and live happy lives until I am 18 and out of here?"_

"_Lana Rose Vargas, go upstairs to your room and I will meet you up there." I suddenly heard my dad bellow. I listened without question, but that didn't stop me from looking at my step mother with hatred as I gathered up my art supplies. After I arrived in my room, my dad entered not minutes later._

"_What was going on down there?" he asked as I sat on my bed. I told him what happened with Rory and how Amelia thought I was hurting him, since he was complaining and whining so loud._

"_It was all just a misundersta-"_

"_It's always a misunderstanding with her! You always take her side in everything, no matter how much it emotionally wounds me!" I was basically yelling at how tired and exhausting it was to just bottle up those emotions inside and try to stay strong for myself and Rory._

"_Don't raise your tone at me young lady! It's your fault that you and her have the relationship you do, you don't try to bond with her" he shouted back at me, which caused the next few words to spill out of my mouth._

"_SHE HATES ME! Everything I do is wrong in her book, she is the reason we don't hang out like we used to, while I almost cut myself if it wasn't for Rory. You are always defending her and not me, your daughter. She is a fucking bitc-" I was cut off by a rough, calloused hand making contact with my face. I fell to the floor on my knees, holding my cheek as I stared up at my father with tears and pure betrayal in my eyes. He looked down at his hand and shock, looked up at me and repeated the actions twice, before he bolted out of the room. _

_I was in such a shock that I jumped out of the window and ran, not packing anything, just grabbing my bag by the window that had money, my phone and its charger and an extra set of clothes. I probably ran for a mile before my initial adrenaline wore off. I realised I had nowhere to go, so I walked before I ran into a guy who said his name was Julius and told me he knew of of safe place for me; I didn't trust him at first but I went with him thinking what else am I going to do. We eventually arrived at Camp Half-Blood after assistance from my mother, who I found out was the love goddess herself Aphrodite._

After replaying that memory in my head, I felt a wave of regret wash over for leaving Rory without a second thought. If today proved anything, it was going to be one long summer.

* * *

A/N: Now I'm trying to get all the characters introduced so I can get the main storyline started. And I know there wasn't much on Jackson but there will be more because I feel like his story will play a bigger role during the story. Hope the owners of the characters liked and please review!

2 MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL BRYAN'S BACK!


	6. Brynn, Becca, Trent, and Jayce

**A/N: **The second to last chapter before Percy's arrival and Bryan's return! If you guys ever wondered about the picture the guy is what I think Bryan would look like and his cabin at CHB. This chapter will be about 4 OCs {Why do I do this to my self} and not have as many flash backs because of all the characters that are mentioned. Special thanks to breezybee223, booksanddisney, Princess of Flames, and Bass the Enchida for their characters._** And please visit my profile to vote in the poll.**_

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing but my character and some of the plot, the rest belong to Rick Riordan and the people who have submitted their OCs.

* * *

**Brynn POV:**

_You shall go west, and face the god who has turned, You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned._

"BRYNN!" I jolted as I heard a voice yell my name. I realised that I had my bow loaded and aimed at a passing satyr, who had his arms raised and was currently shaking like a leaf in fear. I immediately lowered the weapon and looked at the owner of said voice. I turned to my left to find my instructor/friend Becca Ryn, daughter of Nike.

"Are you ok? You zoned out for the past couple minutes and turned your aim on to that satyr and followed him as you moved," she told me as I put the bow and arrow away.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I am just going to go back to my cabin and take a nap, I might just be tired," I replied feeling extremely guilty about the fact I could have killed a poor, innocent satyr even though I'm not that fond of the bow and arrow which is funny because of who my dad is. My name is Brynn Smock and I'm a daughter of Apollo. I am 14, 5'6"; I have a tan, thin but not too thin, athletic body. I have wavy strawberry blond hair, bright, happy blue eyes that can turn icy at times.

I was walking back to my cabin as I thought about why I zoned out. Lately, I have been having snippets of what I assumed to be prophecies play through my head, and it has been the same one for the past two years; I wouldn't find that weird if all children of Apollo had it, but I seem to be the only one as of right now. The only people who know about it are Chiron and Mr. D.

_I was walking up to the Big House to ask Chiron what my blackouts and odd dreams were about, when I suddenly felt myself falling and making impact with the ground. __You shall go west, and face the god who has turned, You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned._ _I woke up suddenly when I realised why I had fainted. I looked at my surroundings to see Mr. D, or the god Dionysus, kneeling down in front of me looking perplexed. I managed to catch a glimpse of one of my brothers, the blonde hair unmistakable, walk out the door. _

"_Was that my brother?" I asked still confused as to why I was in the Big House instead of the infirmary._

"_What do you remember before you fainted?" I heard Chiron ask from behind Mr. D._

"_I remember needing to tell you about these visions and dreams I have been having lately and they have all been the same thing" I informed them, not being able to wait to get to the bottom of this situation._

"_The dreams are normal for demigods, but if they are constantly the same and along with these visions, then this is something. What are the dreams and visions about?" Mr. D questioned showing a surprising level of seriousness along with interest._

"_I usually see a guy who looks about 17 with jet black hair and sea green eyes, Annabeth, Grover and another guy who looks about 20 with sandy brown hair and ocean blue eyes. I guess one of the boys stole something and they have to head west to a god who was turned. That's pretty much it" I explained to them, watching them glance at each other like they knew something._

"_What? Do you know something?" I asked desperate for answers._

"_It's just a hunch, but let us know if anything changes, ok?" Chiron asked still looking perplexed. He showed me out the door with a goodbye. I was still confused as I walked back to my cabin, hoping to have a dreamless sleep, but being a demigod that never happens._

I was brought out of my memory as I arrived at my cabin. It was unusually empty for such a big cabin that had as many members as it does, but seeing as it's the middle of the day and activities are going on, I decided to take a nap and hopefully forget about this place for an hour or two.

* * *

**Becca POV:**

After watching Brynn walk off I decide to head to the arena and practice sword fighting, after hours of trying to improve already perfect archers is tiring, thats what happens when you try to help Apollo children with archery. Arriving in the arena, I see many children of Ares with swords, Athena kids with daggers and a couple other minor gods with weapons duelling. Being the daughter of the goddess of victory gives me a one up in competitiveness.

I am Becca Kiera Ryn, child of Nike. I prefer to go by Bryn which is my first initial and my last name combined, I think that's also ironic because I'm friends with a girl named Brynn and I like to go by Bryn. Anyways, I have really dark brown hair that is mistaken for black with the tips dyed bright orange and I always have it pulled back into a ponytail. I have tanned skin, with various cuts and scars littered all over me fro fights and training, along with a tattoo of two swords crossed on the inner side of my left wrist, I am of average height, around 5'7", and I'm rather slim. I also have steel grey eyes which often gets me mistaken as a child of Athena but they're just naturally grey, I get them from my father.

I found a willing son of Athena to challenge, he pulled out his two gold daggers, while I pulled out a handy celestial bronze sword that was a gift from my mother. We began with typical strikes and blocks until it got more intense with him adding combo moves and he somehow managed to disarm me, but that didn't stop me from using hand to hand, or hands to daggers, combat. After about 10 minutes, I noticed that he was starting to wear down and seat a lot more than he has been. So I disarmed him and used his own weapons against him to basically cause him to surrender.

"You're...pretty...good" the boy gasped, after I returned his weapons and collected mine, we shook hands and he walked off mostly likely towards his cabin because he looked like he was about to faint from exhaustion.

"That was pretty interesting. Do you think you can go again?" I turned to the owner of a voice to find a guy around my age with two iron gauntlets.

"Gauntlets? Really? No sword or anything?" Looking him up and down, I can tell just from his eyes that he was either a son of Ares or maybe Hephaestus.

* * *

**Trent POV:**

"What's wrong with gauntlets? I can grab a sword if it's coming at me without getting cut, I can punch someone and it will hurt 10x worse than it normally would. And it's not like I can't use another weapon, I just prefer these. Do I need to go on?" I replied with trying to break this girl's exterior.

"Do you want to prove to me how useful those things are?" She challenged me like she thinks she can beat me.

"I am pretty sure that's the only reason why I'm talking to you, seeing as you just beat one of the best sons of Athena when it comes to swordfighting. I wanna see if you can take me on?"

"And you are?"

"Trent Wright, son of Ares, god of war and defense" I answered her questioned calmly, not sounding like my siblings who always try to act all macho-like and intimidating.

"Well, you do look like one, do you act and train like them too?" She asked sarcastically, seemingly not even interested in our conversation any more. I guess I did look like one, I am around 5'11 to 6' tall, I have developed my muscles from training so much. I have the typical brown hair and hazel eyes that look like they have fires blazing in them when light reflects off them.

"Why don't you find out?" I remarked getting into a stance.

"What's the harm in doing that? Besides the fact that you might need to go to the infirmary after I am done with you." She responded with a hint of overconfidence, which led me to think 'who's her godly parent?'

"Let's start then," I declared. We stood there for a few seconds when I saw her sword swing at my face. I grabbed it with my hand just centimeters before it would have hit my face. She had a look of shock at seeing how the gauntlets actually benefited me. We went on for what seemed like hours before I managed to disarm her. I pulled the stunt she did on the son of Athena, and turned her own weapon on her. But, she bent down and picked up a 3-inch wide and 7-inch long stick and started swinging it at me like you would a sword. I was so shocked at her improvising, she managed to knock me down and retrieve her sword and point it at my neck. I put my hands up in surrender as I didn't want my throat being sliced open. She lowered her sword and offered me a hand up which I accepted.

"Ok, I got to admit that was great improvising" I congradulated her while also telling her that she was the only person to ever best me in a duel.

"Wow a son of Ares giving a compliment, is the world about to end?" She questioned in a sarcastic tone, which brought a smile to my face.

"So can I know your name or do I have to win in order to earn the privilege?" I asked her still wanting to know who she is the child of.

"Oh, well I guess you can. I'm Becca Kiera Ryn, daughter of Nike the goddess of victory, but I go by Bryn," She replied with a bored tone.

"Wow, was it such a pain to let someone know your name?" I inquired, trying to weave my way through her tough exterior.

"I know what you are trying to do and it's not going to work," she told me as she walked away out of the arena. I watched her until I could no longer see her. After a few seconds, I felt something wrap around my ankle and looked down to see a celestial bronze whip. I think 'not again' before I feel myself falling and have enough time to put my hands out and brace myself. I look up to see my friend Jace looking down a t me while laughing.

* * *

**Jace POV:**

I couldn't help but sneak up on Trent in the moment he was in staring at the girl who was leaving. After he got up and brushed himself off, he looked pissed and if there is anyone you don't want to get angry, it's a child of Ares.

"Hey, calm down I do it to you all the time, it's not my fault that after what 10 minutes of knowing a girl and getting your ass beat by said girl, you suddenly have a little crush, well that's your problem" I teased him, while also staring at the girl he was looking at; I realise that it was Bryn, "Becca? Really? If you want any chance with her, you are going to have to work hard, she isn't one who trusts so easily."

"Whatever" he mumbled as he walked off, still pissed that I interrupted him and his daydream. Finding him as acting way too over dramatic for a son of the god of war. I walk towards my cabin since it was almost curfew.

My name is Jace Hunters and I'm a son of Eris the goddess of chaos, strife and discord. I like being a son of Eris because she doesn't have many demigod children. I am one out of 5, which is very little compared to most cabins. I walk into the cabin and find it empty; I walk to the mirror and look myself over. I'm 6', have jet black hair, dark red eyes, and slightly tanned skin with a lean body of a predator. I have some claw marks caused by a hellhound on my back when I was coming to camp as well as a scar on my face thanks to my step-mother. I usually wear dark blue denim jeans, a black shirt with a black jacket on top and combat boots. I always a look on my face that makes you feel that I'm up to something.

I get dressed for bed and lay down on my bunk. When I don't sleep, I always end up thinking about my past, especially when I was eight, which I hate doing. When people say your past defines who you are, well I hate how true that statement is for me.

_I was at home in my living room waiting for my father Caleb and step-mother Sophia to come home from their mission that they were on. My family is part of the Black Mafia, one of the most notorious mafias of this came home around 9 at night bickering as they walked in through the door. I ignored it until I heard a crack that sounded like someone punched something. I saw my little half-sister run past my room to see what was going on. I followed her and when we came into the living room, I suddenly wished she hadn't been so curious._

"_I can't believe you couldn't do one simple thing as shooting someone!" My step-mother yelled at my father._

"_The past missions we have went on have been to eliminate people who have no families and if they do they don't have children!" Caleb shouted back angrier than he ever has been._

"_That doesn't matter a job is a job!" She yelled bato make him see how he was wrong._

_"How would you feel if someone tried to come in and kill you, making your children grow up without their parents?" My dad argued back, which is when I realized that my 3 year old sister, Angelina, was slowly getting closer to the fight when they saw her and yelled at her. She turned around crying and ran into my arms. My step mother suddenly looked at me with a crazy look in her eye. _

"_You let my daughter go you little bitch!" She screeched, and she did the craziest a thing ever. She took a knife and hurled it at us. My father saw this and stepped in front of us, it ended up buried in his chest as he fell to the floor. Angelina ran to him and yelled for him to wake up. I was so in tranced by my father's body that I didn't notice that I picked up a different knife and hurled it at Sophia. But all I heard was a small cry of pain that she wasn't capable of making. I suddenly saw my sister's body laying on top of my father's. I felt numb as I looked up and saw that Sophia had ran off at the sound of sirens. I didn't even move as I was detained. I didn't listen as I was on trial, I didn't hear my sentence of 4 years in juvenile prison, and I didn't even comprehend as why all the other boys stayed away from me._

That incident is the main reason why I don't use knives or daggers, in fact I am seriously frightened by them. I also found out that I could emit an aura of fear around me which causes most people and monsters to stay away from me; only the demi-titans that live here never back away or get frightened. I'm always welcoming of new campers especially if they are young since they remind me of my little sister.

As I'm resting I here my brother and three sisters come in. One of them is 10 and she says that I'm her favorite, so she occasionally sleeps with me after a bad day which I guess today was.

"Goodnight Jay" she says after she gets comfortable in my side.

"Night Lily" I respond and soon enough my eyes start drooping close. Tomorrow's the official day of camp so I'm excited to see what's in store.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok so one more chapter after this until he is back. Since I'm working on that chapter I need your guys opinion on where Bryan should pop in; so I set up a poll on my profile, please vote it would help greatly. Please Review!


	7. Cassie, Ellie, and Brad

**A/N:** 1 MORE CHAPTER! This is about filler is about the three demi-titans that I have received. Thanks to xxbookwormmockingjayxx, shadoweater22, and Gen the DJ for their submissions

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing but my character and some of the plot, the rest belong to Rick Riordan and the people who have submitted their OCs.

* * *

**Cassie's POV:**

I honestly don't know what to think right now. The first day back at camp, I get assigned a quest from Chiron. I mean it is just a normal "go pick up a demigod that has a really strong scent". But I don't think it's normal because he is sending three Demi-Titans out, so the demigod must have a powerful immortal parent.

Oh let me introduce myself, I am Cassie Myers, I am a daughter of Oceanus, the titan of the seas, and I am also a granddaughter of Kronos, the titan of time and evil. I am short for my age, I am about 5'1. I have beautiful blue hair which I always have running over my shoulder. I usually wear a shirt that says "Waves 2 Cool for You", blue jeans, with worn black leather shoes. I am blind in my right eye. My other eye though is a deep blue/green. I also have one of those nose piercings even though I am only thirteen. I always wear a slight bit of dark blue make-up.

Coming to Camp half Blood, I was kind of scared because not only was I child of a Titan but the grandchild of another one. That all went away when a huge centaur greeted my mom with a hug , and then lead us to a girl who was sitting under a tree reading a book about law.

_"Ellie Rider" The centaur, who I later found out his name was Chiron, greeted the girl who looked up and smiled._

_"Hey Chiron what can I help you with?" She greeted back as she stood up._

_"Ellie, I would like to introduce you to Linda Myers, Daughter of Kronos, and her young one Cassie, daughter of Oceanus," he explained our situation to the girl who looked to be a lot older than me. She kept glancing at me while she was taking in what the horse man said, which in turn caused me to cower behind my mom's legs._

_"Does Brad know?" The girl questioned Chiron._

_"You are the first person I thought could handle this, he would be my last resort."_

_"He should still know that he has a sister and a niece." She responded with a hint of an attitude in her tone._

_"I will go tell him now if you wish but I want you to help the girl get settled in," The centaur then turned to my mom and said," Now let's go meet your brother, but let me warn you he is a little crazy." They began walking away leaving me with the girl knelt in front of me after a few seconds of being alone._

_"I'm Ellie Rider, I'm eleven and a daughter of the titaness Themis, what's your name?" She asked me with a very calming tone that gave me a sense of trust in her._

_"My name is Cassie Myers, I'm seven and a daughter of the titan Oc-Ocean-us." I stumbled on my father's name since I still wasn't able to pronounce it right._

_"Ok Cassie I am going to show you towards the Cabin where the few demi-titans live and then we can go meet up with your mother and Mr. Chiron, ok?"_

_"Okay!" I responded anxiously, already excited about my future here._

After that she took me to a big stone house where my mother, the centaur and another boy that looked to be Ellie's age were standing.  
"Ah Ms. Cassie, I would like you to meet your uncle Bradley Moretti, son of Kronos."

* * *

**Ellie POV:**

Another summer and another 3 months of being outcast. I am Ellie Rider and I am a child of Themis the titaness of law. I have blue gray eyes, black wavy hair that reaches my shoulder blades and I usually keep it in a braid or a bun to keep it out of my face. I have a slender athletic build with a fair skin tone, and a small scar on my left eyebrow from a knife that I received while I was fighting a monster. Anyways, the only exciting thing that has happened so far is that the minute I put my stuff in the cabin, the one designated for demi-titans, I receive a message from a satyr to meet Chiron in the Big House as soon as possible.

At first I think nothing of it until I thought back to the first time Chiron asked me personally to do something for him.

_I was reading a book about criminal law, which is no surprise as I am a daughter of the titaness of divine law and custom. I was reading under a cherry tree that was just beginning to blossom, when I heard my name being called. I looked up to find Chiron looking down at me with a woman and a young girl standing behind him._

_"Hey Chiron what can I help you with?" I asked with a welcoming tone in my voice._

_"Ellie I would like to introduce you to Linda Myers, daughter of Kronos and her young one Cassie, daughter of Oceanus," he then started explaining their situation to me and how a hellhound came up to Cassie and just started talking to her. Throughout his retelling I occasionally glanced at the little girl who would hide behind her mother's legs like any other nervous child would and I couldn't help but think that she was just the most adorable thing on the planet. But then I register that he said daughters of Oceanus and Kronos, two titans and I think immediately of Brad, another demi-titan._

_"Does Brad know?" I asked because he should've been the first to know about these people._

_"You are the first person I thought could handle this, he would be my last resort."_

_"He should still know that he has a sister and a niece." I retorted with a hint of an attitude in my tone, because this is not something you keep from someone, no matter how crazy that particular someone can be._

_"I will go tell him now if you wish but I want you to help the girl get settled in," He then turned to the woman and said, "Now let's go meet your brother, but let me warn you he can be a little crazy." They began walking away, while the girl looked towards them and then at me with a hint of fear as I knelt down._

_"I'm Ellie Rider, I'm eleven and a daughter of the titaness Themis, what's your name?" I asked her as calmly as I could as I wanted to bestow upon her a sense of trust._

_"My name is Cassie Myers, I'm seven and a daughter of the titan Oc-Ocean-us." She stumbled on her father's name, which I found again one of the most adorable things ever._

_"Ok Cassie I am going to show you towards the cabin where the few demi-titans live and then we can go meet up with your mother and Mr. Chiron, ok?"_

_"Okay!" She responded anxiously, showing just how young and full of energy she is._

After that she was introduced to her uncle, a son of Kronos, who would be one of the two people she would be spending most of her time with. Let's just say watching someone who is not much of a people-person get tackled by a little seven-year-old saying she had always wanted an uncle, well I am only surprised that I didn't die from laughter at that moment.

Back to having to meet Chiron at the Big House. When I arrived I saw Cassie and Brad waiting their along with Mr. D. What I was confused about is that if this was for a quest then why was Moretti here since he wasn't allowed to leave camp at all.

"Thanks El" I heard Brad mumble which gave away to the fact that I said that out loud.

* * *

**Brad POV:**

Ok, I know I have a tendency to be a psychopath, but that doesn't mean I can't be trusted to go on a few minor quests with another demigod or two. Well I guess being the son of one of the most notorious titans does that to you. I'm Bradley Moretti, son of Kronos, the titan lord nf time, evil and the harvest. I have blue eyes, black hair that reaches just below my ears, 5'9, with a light skin tone and I have well defined muscles from all the training I do. I am highly-unpredictable and I am not very fond of other people except my niece Cass and the only other demi-titan Ellie.

"Hey it's true, I'm not saying I don't trust you but chiron and Mr.D have shown in various ways that they don't have faith in you." She tried to lessen the blow of her comment which somewhat worked.

"Enough of your bickering Matt and Bell" Mr. D ordered which didn't sound that intimidating.

"It's Brad and El" Cassie corrected.

"Whatever Lassie," He commented offhandedly, " You three are going on a quest to pick up a demigod that has an unusually powerful scent that could rival all three of yours combined." He stated surprisingly serious for once.

"We have only heard of this powerful of a demigod once, and he turned out to be the child of a Primordial and the grandson of another," Chiron stated with a forlorn look in his eyes, as he entered the room, along with Mr. D who again surprisingly showed the same emotion though to a smaller extent.

"What happened to him?" Cassie asked since I am pretty sure no one told her about the famous Bryan Rivers. He is the reason that Cassie is easier to help train because they have experienced children of the sea before.

"His name was Bryan, he and his mother were attacked and killed in their apartment two weeks after summer ended 6 years ago. He was the son of Pontus, Primordial of the Sea and Liliana Rivers, daughter of Nyx, Primordial of the Night" Chiron explained to her. I had heard the story when I first arrived at camp since I was the first demi-titan to show up; they thought it would be good to know how children of titans and primordials don't have much of a chance of surviving outside of Camp Half-Blood.

_I suddenly l jolted awake having the feeling of ice being poured all over me. It took about a minute for my eyes to adjust, and when they did I saw that it was nighttime and I was surrounded by trees. I stood up and did a 360 when I saw a arch with a sign that read CAMP HALF BLOOD in ancient greek._

_I walked through the arch, over a hill, and followed a dirt trail that led me past a giant pine tree that looked like its root were shaped like a girl. I then continued until I saw a what looked like a camp with kids walking around or sword-fighting, eventually a satyr came up to me and asked my name I said I don't remember._

_"Well, we should take you to Mr. D and Chiron," he stated and then told me to follow him. I did as he said when I registered something._

_"Wait you mean Chiron, as in the centaur and trainer of heroes?" I asked._

_"Yeah so you know that you are most likely a demigod, half human and half god?" He questioned wanting to get to the bottom of this._

_"I know that I am the son of Kronos, I just don't remember anything besides that" I replied which earned a step back from the satyr who now has a look of fear written all over his face._

_"Then we should hurry and get you to the camp directors" he then started dragging me by my arm to the point I had to run._

After that they explained that I was most likely sent to the future not only because my father is the titan of time, but also because he has been in Tartarus for a few millennia. It also explained my amnesia and how I didn't remember anything. So they let me choose a name and showed me a unused cabin that he said they designated for children who weren't the offspring of any gods or goddesses.

Back to the present, so now Cass, El and I have to go on a stupid quest for some all powerful demigod. Yay!

* * *

**A/N:** So most likely the next chapter is where Percy will show up and I will basically follow the first book/movie with the addition of the OCs and Bryan. And from this point on not all original characters will show up in every chapter. Now the ages of the book's characters will follow the movie as most of the OCs are above the age of that in the book. Again please vote in the poll on my profile, I will close it on Friday! Please Review!


	8. Bryan's Return

**A/N:**Finally! I am sorry that I haven't posted in so long, but these past few weeks have just been rough. Some of the context I copied straight from the book and I also watched the movie while I wrote this so it's kind of based on both, and at the same time I will be changing some of the scenes slightly. And their will be swear words in this chapter and almost all of the other chapters, so if you don't like that then don't read it. This is also un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own, if anyone would be willing to be a beta then PM me. Read and Review!

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing but my character and some of the plot, the rest belong to Rick Riordan and the people who have submitted their OCs.

* * *

**Morgan's POV:**

"Come on Luke you can do better than that!" I teased my friend as we were running the obstacle course.

"Shut up Morg! I am tired right now, I had a long year!" He shouted at me after almost falling off the rope bridge that we were on.

"You need to focus, concentrate on something peaceful" I stated, still teasing him and watching him suffer, " I'm so evil".

"Yeah you are evil, teasing me and making me lose concentration. During combat training I want to take you on"

"Ok, see you down there" I jumped over the rope and landed on a smaller tree and made my way down and started making my way to my cabin to get my armor. Right befor I got there I ran into Ellie Rider.

"Hey, what's got you in such a hurry?" I asked her as soon as she realised she had collided with me.

"Oh sorry I hit you Morgan, I'm just in a rush to get packed for the quest that Chiron is sending me and two others on" She replied breathless.

"A quest? This early in the summer, who are you going with?"

"Yeah I know, I am kind of mad about that. I'm going with Brad and Cassie to pick up a demigod with a really powerful scent that Chiron said can rival all of ours combined" She stated.

" That powerful of a demigod? Wouldn't he or she have been dead by now with that strong of a scent?"

"That's what I am thinking but who knows, anyways I have to go and get ready to leave. Bye!" she said before she ran towards the titan cabin. I stood there for a while thinking about how the demigod hasn't been found or killed yet. No one has the strength or power to hide a scent like that except for one person that I know of, but as of six years ago he's dead.

I suddenly felt something on my arm and looked down, but saw nothing as I continued to feel the sensation of someone brushing their hand against me. After it stopped, I felt a wave of mist hit my face; thinking nothing of it I continued walking toward my cabin remembering the challenge Luke gave me, he is totally going to need a visit to the infirmary after I am through with him.

* * *

**Bryan's POV (A/N: FINALLY!):**

I stared sadly as Morgan walked away. I regret not coming to camp after I was "killed" to at least let them know that I in fact was alive and kicking, to comfort my friends after watching them hear about my "death" and how heartbroken they seemed; even though the majority of the camp didn't care as much, they all had relatively sad expressions on their faces. At the same time though I didn't want anything to do with this place, it cost me the one most important thing in my life: my mother.

When I escaped, my father found me and decided to raise me, I guess the rule of gods not allowing to see their children only applied to the Olympians. Plus, I am pretty sure a primordial or titan stood a good chance at kicking Zeus's ass.

Back to the present, I knew the demigod that Rider was talking about was most likely me, after I slipped up the other day after watching my friends in my cabin, wishing I wasn't an idiot and let them see me. Well, Karma is a bitch as the majority of the 7 billion people in the world should know.

I decided to teleport through the mist back to my temporary apartment in the middle of Hollywood. When I arrived, there were dozens of white feathers and arrows lying everywhere. The T.V. was on and what looked like Aladdin**(A/N:RIP Robin Williams:'( ) **was playing along with Lay's chips and red vines laying all over the couches, the nice black leather couches that I just cleaned, even though it took only a couple of minutes.

"Matisse Henri Beaulieu!" I yelled knowing the son of Eros was in the apartment somewhere.

"What?" I heard from above me, as I looked up I found the winged 17-year-old hanging off one of the ceiling fan looking like one of those monkeys from the Wizard of Oz. Which looked funny for his 6'1", toned, athletic body with a six-pack and all, limbs are slim but muscled, he is what I consider the definition of an Abercrombie model.

"Matisse get the fuck down here and clean up your mess and before you break the fan and possibly hurt yourself." I demanded of him which he complied immediately, well the getting down part at least.

"What's got your panties in a wad?" He questioned, presumably noticing my tone of voice. He flicked his short, straight, very light brown, usually in a quiff, coated in sweat hair outside of his almond shape, sapphire blue eyes, which looked like they were trying to reach into my soul.

"I don't want to talk about it?" Only because I feel like it would give my actual identity away. Since I go by Adonis Rivera, my middle name and basically switched a letter in my last name.

"Okay, whatever, I'll clean up and then I have to head to Camp, you coming?" He asked as he started to pick up the feathers that fell off his wings.

"No, I haven't been there in a long time, and don't plan on it either" I replied, wishing we could change the topic already.

"Whatever you say, Adonis. I will just finish up and call you when I get there" He said while taking the food into the newly renovated kitchen.

"I'm starting to feel like your dad, telling you to clean up your mess, do your homework so you can graduate, and now I need to be told if you arrive safely to camp? Wow, what my life has turned out to be, a father at 19 to a 17 year old, how the heck does that even happen?" I asked the last part to myself.

"Gosh, I'll miss you dad!" He jokingly brought me into a hug and started pretending to cry.

"Don't worry son, you need to go out and see the world" I said before we busted out laughing. After our hysterics were done he went and grabbed his duffel bag, backpack, and cell phone.

"See you in three months, Adonis" He hollered as he walked to the door.

"Don't get yourself killed Angel"

"No guarantees!" I heard before the door slammed shut.

"Exactly" I whispered as got changed into some basketball shorts, a tank top, grabbed my headphones and keys and went for a run.

* * *

**Matisse's POV:**

Going to Camp Half-Blood is okay, I get to learn about myself, how to use weapons and some day be able to live normally- at least to a certain extent. I think it would be better if Adonis went so there would be someone I know really well there, but I can't change his mind. I have the girls at Camp Half-Blood to keep myself busy; not in the sense that you think. I am always seen as the flirtatious type since my dad is Eros, or Cupid which is what the mortals and Romans call him, but in reality I'm not. I plan on finding a girl and settling down, but back to the girls at camp. I became friends with them the first summer I attended.

"_How long will I have to be here?" A 10-year-old me asked Chiron, who I had tried to climb up on earlier._

"_Just for the summer right now, but some have had to stay all year round" he replied seemig stressed and sad over something._

"_Is something wrong?" I asked, wanting to make the centaur happier and brighten his mood which has always been a good quality about me, at least that is what my mom has always told me._

"_Just remembering something, that's all, you not need to worry" He replied slightly more cheery._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_You can ask some of the campers, they might need it more than me, today" he responded looking out the window towards what looked like a lake in the distance not too far away._

"_What's wrong about today" I asked wanting to get to the bottom of everyone's sadness._

"_You will learn soon enough" he replied, "Now off you go, a satyr will be waiting for you to take you to your cabin, I want you starting as soon as possible."_

"_Okay, Mr. Chiron" I began walking towards the door, and as soon as I reached it, I ran into a girl with blonde hair around my age, who looked like she had been crying and running. I got my bearings and helped the girl off the floor and onto her feet._

"_Are you okay, you aren't hurt too badly right?" I asked concerned that I might have caused this girl pain._

"_No, I should be apologizing, I wasn't looking where I was going" She said sniffling as she brushed the little dirt that had remained on her pants off._

"_Why are you crying?" I couldn't help but ask because hey, its part of my personality._

"_Well might as well tell you, since I knocked you down," she started with deep sorrow in her grey eyes, "A friend of mine, his name was Bryan, died 2 weeks after summer ended last year, during those 3 months we became really good friends and it's just going to be weird not having him around"._

"_I'm sorry about that" I told her feeling bad although I have never felt that kind of lost before._

"_It's hard but I'll move on; anyways I never caught your name?" She inquired quickly changing the subject, although I didn't mind._

"_Matisse Beaulieu, son of Eros- God of Desire and Love" I replied hoping she wouldn't judge me by who my father is._

"_I just realised that you sound like you have an accent, French is it? I have also never met a child of Eros who didn't try flirting with me or attempt to flirt"_

"_Yeah my mother is French and I lived in France the majority of my life, but what is your name?"_

"_Oh I'm sorry, I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena- Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy"._

After that she escorted me to my cabin and gave me a tour of the entirety of the Camp. I found out more about Bryan as well. Apparently he was a son of Pontus the primordial of the sea and a grandson of Nyx the primordial of night. He was killed in his apartment along with his mother by group of 3 or 4 dracaena. They only found his mother's body, so the demigods who investigated the attack assumed the monsters took his as a trophy.

Annabeth introduced me to her best friends Luke, Cheyenne, Morgan, and Grover, the only satyr of the group. I spent most of my summer with them, I did feel awkward though, I felt like I was replacing Bryan; I told them that once and they said it helped take their mind off him, which I was totally fine with if it kept them in a happy mood.

After camp, I went and lived with my mom to continue my schooling in Los Angeles. During the school year there was an attack at school, a hellhound found my scent and came after me, but a boy stepped in and saved me. Turns out it was Adonis, he asked me where my satyr was and I told him I didn't have one. Him and I have been inseparable ever since.

Back to right now, I realised that it took me less than an 2 hours to arrive at the sign and entrance to Camp half-Blood near Thalia's tree. As I am walking up the hill I see Cassie, Ellie and Brad leaving with backpacks.

"Hey Brad, where are you guys going?" I questioned.

"We received a quest to go pick up a demigod that is attracting a lot of monsters" He replied for once not sounding bored, but excited.

"Why all three of you going, especially right when camp starts? And no offence Brad, but aren't you not allowed to leave camp?"

"Apparently this demi-god or goddess is very powerful and his scent can rival all of ours, three dem-titans, combined, I guess that would answer both your questions" Ellie, the daughter of Themis, answered.

"Well good luck then" I wished as we continued walking our ways.

* * *

**E****llie's POV:****  
**

"Are you guys also mad that we have to go on a quest this early in the summer?" I asked my partners.

"Nope, I finally get to leave that place after being stuck there and never being allowed to step foot out if the borders" Brad exclaimed with a surprisingly non-sadistic smile.

"Well, you are psychotic and crazy, and yeah I am mad because I am only fourteen and not that experienced yet when it comes to combat. I don't have full control of my powers" Cassie spoke with a slight tremor in her voice.

"Well you have your uncle to protect you so don't worry about that, but who do you think this demigod's parent is, it has to be a major god or possibly another demi-titan?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"A child of the big three possibly, those tend to always attract a lot of monsters" Brad replied unsure.

"Well lets get to the bus stop, I also heard that Chiron is teaching Latin at an academy and they are going on a field trip to a museum today, want to go check it out?" I wanted to get on the road and have some action.

"Really, let's check it out" Cassie finally got over her fear of this quest.

_2 hours later…_

We walked into the museum where Yancy Academy was visiting, we walked around looking for Chiron, when we suddenly saw Grover in crutches talking with someone.

"Grover!" Cassie yelled catching the attention of the satyr, who in return waved back, and received a weird look from the teenager standing next to him. We walked over and greeted them and introduced ourselves.

"I'm Ellie Rider, this is Brad Moretti and Cassie Myers, we know Grover from summer camp" I introduced us to the boy, while Cassie and Brad waved.

"I'm Percy Jackson" He gave us his name and that is when Brad started to open his mouth and talk.

"Wait THE Percy Jackson, aren't you the so-" He was cut off by Cassie elbowing him in the stomach, which he doubled over from.

"Aren't you that person that defended Grover from bullies because of his disability, he tells us about that when we talk over the phone" Cassie covered up the word vomit that was likely to happen.

"Yeah I guess, but hey it was nice meeting you all but I need to get back to class, so do you Grover" Percy said as he walked back to join the class.

"Damn it Brad, that was close. He doesn't know about that okay, and he might soon with all the monsters hanging around him" Grover exhaled at the close call we just had.

"Sorry, but is he the demigod that we are supposed to be after right now" Brad inquired after waiving off the harassment he was receiving.

"I don't know, maybe, but I thought the first sighting or whatever of the demigod was in L.A. and last time I checked Percy has rarely even left the city,let alone state."

"Anyways we can stick around if you want to make sure" I asked wanting to be very thorough with our quest.

"You would have to ask Chiron, because the only reason he is teaching here is because of Percy" Grover began walking, or limping I guess, back to the group and stood next to Percy. We heard Chiron's voice talking about the Big Three and ask the students questions, he mainly chose Percy though, to test him I guess.

"The gods would come down to Earth and… how should I put this?" Chiron stumbled over how to explain the affairs the gods had with mortals.

"Hook up?" Grover helped which earned a laugh from the rest of the students.

"They would hook up with mortals. The children of these unions were half mortal-half god, can anyone tell me what they were called?" Chiron surveyed the room, all though us three knew he was going to ask Percy. Although Grover had to get his attention because he was listening to earbuds. When his attention was diverted back to Chiron or M. Brunner as he went by in this world, he asked for him to repeat the question.

"what is the name for the offspring of a mortal and a god?" Chiron repeated and after a few seconds of silence Percy answered,

"A demigod" I saw Brad hand over some dollars to Cassie and I didn't want to know why.

"Exactly, and many of them became great heroes, like Hercules and Achilles. Could you name another?" Chiron asked again, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Brad and Cassie talking into each other's ears probably making another bet.

"I'll give you a hint, you have something in common" I heard Brad say cheater and then him grunt when Cassie elbowed him...again. That got us a few looks from the other students and Ms. Dodds who we sensed was a monster and continued to keep an eye on her.

"Perseus?" Percy responded slightly unsure.

"Correct" Chiron then continued his lecture/tour after giving us a nod in greeting. We saw Percy follow Ms. Dodds to a restricted area of the museum and followed hoping to be able to stop her from possibly harming Percy. We rush into see Alecto, formally Ms. Dodds, holding Percy up in the air threatening him. But before we can do anything, something black embeds itself into the wall after going through one of Alecto's wings. Percy lands on the floor while someone in a black hoody materializes in front of the injured beast and pulls out the weapon, which looks like a trident.

Alecto took advantage of that and flew out the window. The guy, they look like they have the physique a man, looks at us although we can't see his face. Chiron and Grover come in through the door and Grover stares at the person like he knows them while Chiron questions and tries to calm down a frantic Percy.

"You guys need to get him to camp, the quest can wait" Chiron commanded and gave Percy a pen. While Percy was complaining about it, the man had disappeared.

"Who do you think that was?" Cassie wondered.

"I have no idea" Brad and I responded at the same time.

"Come on Perce, we need to get you out of here" Grover exclaimed and the five of us were off to Percy's apartment to get his mom.

_A few hours later…_

Cassie, Grover, Percy, Sally and I were sitting in a mustang on our way to camp with Brad tailing us on a motorcycle, how he knows how to ride those I will never know. Sally was telling Percy about his father when Grover suddenly shouted,

"Sally, watch out!" Suddenly there was a cow in the middle of the street and Sally swerved to miss it but we ended up flipping. I heard everyone asking if they were all right when I saw Cassie laying on the ground unconscious, blood flowing from a gash on her head.

"BRAD!" I shouted when suddenly the door by Cassie was ripped off, and he pulled Cassie out and held her bridal-style. Grover kicked the back window out while Percy was asking how he was half donkey and if we weren't in the situation that we were in, I would have laughed. We saw a minotaur charging through the cows as we made our way through the forest near wear the sign was to camp. My mom was once the deity who presided over oracles, so I inherited the power to catch glimpses of the future, and what I saw was not what Percy wanted to see. We arrived at the gate, we all crossed through except for Sally, her son tried to pull her through but it was futile. I turned to Brad

"Get Cassie to the infirmary, I will handle this" I told him as the daughter of Oceanus was slowly losing blood as it dribbled down her neck and on to Brad's shirt.

"Are you sure?" He replied even though I knew he wouldn't risk his niece's life over some demigod he didn't even know. I nodded and he ran into the forest by Thalia's pine. I turned around in time to see percy use a broken piece of the Minotaur's horn and pierce its chest, not seconds later Percy fainted into Grover's arms.

* * *

**Brynn's POV:**

I was making my rounds in the infirmary and taking Cassie's vitals, when I saw Grover and Trent carrying and unconscious boy in. I stepped around Brad, who hadn't left Cassie's side and for someone who is crazy, psychotic and dislikes others he loves his family; After they set him on a cot I had one of my siblings take over Cassie while I helped the boy. As I got a better look at him, I saw that he was one of the boy's from my visions.

"Percy Jackson?" I whispered.

"How do you know his name?" Grover questioned me curiously.

"I saw him in one of my visions" I replied as I took Percy's heart rate and temperature. I put a little bit of ambrosia in a syringe and inserted it in his vein, "He should be fine, but let him rest". I asked Grover to follow me into a secluded area of the infirmary while Trent left.

"What happened?" I asked needing to know fro it might help with the visions.

"Cass, El and Brad showed up at a museum that the school was at, one of the substitute teachers turned out to be Alecto the Fury, and someone showed up and managed to injure her before she escaped. The thing is though, I felt like I knew this person" Grover summarized what happened with an air of thoughtfulness.

"What made you think that?"

"Well he disappeared in a cloud of mist, only children of sea gods can do that. He also had a weapon that I recognized" He stated with a far off look on his face.

"What was it?" I asked my curiosity spiking significantly.

"A pure black, probably stygian iron, trident"

"Well, we might come across him again, because he was most likely a demigod". I stated before returning to my rounds.

_3 days later…_

* * *

**Cheyenne's POV:**

Most of the demigods were in our groups for Capture the Flag, when Chiron introduce us to Percy jackson. Me, Morg, Luke and Annie heard about him from grover and how he was a son of Poseidon.

"Isn't that the son of Poseidon?" I heard my friend Matisse ask me.

"Yeah, hope he isn't chosen for the our team" Only one child of the sea was ever allowed to be on the red, and everyone at camp knew that.

"Luke said he would take him earlier" Annabeth came up and told us, "Hey, I heard you had a roommate who was a demigod, why isn't he or she hear".

"He said he didn't want to come, too many memories" Matisse replied seeming to not want to talk about it.

"What was his name again?" Annie asked being the typical daughter of Athena.

"Adonis" Matisse was starting to get annoyed now, "now please stop pestering me". He flew to his position in the trees while Annabeth and I went to guard the flag.

"Do you remember when it was you, me, and Bry who would guard the flag?" I asked after we were situated in the trees.

"Yeah, I miss him. I'm thinking about moving back into the Athena cabin next summer, because it is getting too painful to live in his" She said before she heard the fighting start.

"I understand, but for me that place feels like home" I responded before I saw that percy kid come for water and notice the flag. He barely touched it before we jumped out of the trees. He jumped back and Annie started advancing toward him which started a cycle of him stepping back every time she stepped forward. I saw the shadows and water move on the other side of the creek.

I turned when I saw Percy fall and crawl to the water. He healed himself, as I have seen Bryan do it before, and got up. He picked off a red warrior every time they came after him until he got to Annabeth. They battled for a couple of minutes before he managed to disarm her. I saw the trees move again as percy walked up and grabbed the flag, but before he could celebrate a dracaena jumped out and attacked Percy. 4 others popped out and began advancing towards the campers.

The 5 dracaena were in the creek and all the half-bloods were on the bank. One started advancing toward me when a wall of water suddenly flew up blocking the oncoming attack. We heard the dracaenae scream when the wall of water suddenly fell. We saw a young man with a trident in one hand and a double-edged sword in the other. Annabeth, Luke, and Matt all came up next to me and watched a single person kill 4 of the snake-like woman with water and shadows.

The last one however was much stronger and managed to pull the hood off the guy before he plunged his trident through her chest. The guy had his back toward us, but when he turned around my heart stopped. I heard Matt, Annie and Luke speak,

"Adonis?"

"Bryan?"

* * *

**A/N:** Cliffhanger, I love them yet I hate them. Finally got this chapter posted it just has been collecting dust in my computer. Again all mistakes are mine, most chapters will be written and hopeful posted every week or two, but it might change. Read and review!


	9. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

Hey My Lovely Readers.

I'm alive. Sorry for the seriously long wait, like we are approaching the 2 year mark, and I am so sorry for that.

However the reason I was out was because of family related issues at first, but then I was involved in a pretty serious car accident where I was actually in a medically induced coma for about five months. And I have just been recovering both physically, mentally, and emotionally since then. So with that being said I would love to continue this story to the best of my abilities.

For those whose characters I am using I'm especially sorry as you were more connected to the story than others and really wanted to see your characters in the books. Now to those people I am planning on rewriting all the chapters I have, improving and revising as well. Being impaired the way I was gave me the time to find a different and creative writing style that suits me.

If you guys don't mind I would love for you to fill out a new OC form that goes way more into detail and will allow me to write your character better. Please remind me if I already accepted your character so I can edit what I have on file. I will also be taking a few more OC's as supporting roles are possibly major roles later on in the story.

Please PM me all your submissions. If you don't have the ability to PM me I will still look in the reviews there is just a higher probability of not having your OC chosen.

I will also be changing and updating my own OC to fit this form as well so I will be adding that to this note as well once I fill it out.

* * *

Here is the new OC form:

Name:

If there are nicknames or other names, please include these in brackets. If the preferred name is different than the first name listed, please indicate this in a way that is clear, such as bold, italics or a sentence indicating this.

Ex. Perseus (Percy, seaweed brain, kelp head) Jackson

Names that they hate:

List nicknames/names that the character will not put up with and indicate this as well.

Ex. Reyna hates her last name (Ramirez-Arellano)

Age:

Please include DOB

Gender:

If they are outside (or inside) of the male/female binary, this would be the place to indicate it and explain a little more.

Ex. Mostly male but has some female days. Please remember to indicate two names if your character uses different names and also make sure they have two sets of clothing, if applicable.

Ethnicity:

Godly Parent:

I accept Titans, Olympians, and Minor Gods/Goddesses.

Mortal Parent(s):

As well as other family members such as half-siblings etc.

Sexuality:

Straight, gay, lesbian, bi, pan, asexual, aromatic, etc.

If your character starts out as one sexuality and then discovers they are another (during the story) note that under this category.

Relationship status:

Are they currently in a relationship? Do they want to be in one? What kind of people would they be interested in dating? If they are in a relationship, who are they with and what are they like (you can take any cannon characters if they aren't in a cannon paring. Ex. no Nico or Will. ( I have not yet read Blood of Olympus because of aforementioned coma so they will not be in a relationship).

How involved, as the OC's creator, do you want to be in your OC's love life and would you be comfortable with someone else dating your OC, assuming they were compatable? Would you be okay with some failed relationships or are you just looking for your OC having one shot at romance and finding who they were destined to be with?

Physical description:

Everything about your character that you could see. This could be skin colour, hair style, eye colour, and may others. The exceptions are clothing, and height and weight (see categories below).

Ht/Wt (optional):

Please specify units (it should be okay if you forget, inches usually don't look like centimetres, but try to put them in).

Clothing:

Shoes, socks, accessories (non-magical), hair accessories, glasses/sunglasses, tattoos, etc. It is okay if there is a bit of overlap between clothing and physical description.

Do your best. I'm not 100% sure what my OC wears either so I have a few alternatives listed. If you think in terms of clothes and want to give me lots of outfits go ahead; Aphrodite isn't the only one that needs to be fashionable. Conversely, one outfit works just fine too.

Weapons:

If there is a weapons upgrade, give me the starting weapon then the upgrade in brackets. Include a physical description and the circumstances surrounding the transformation/loss/gain of all weapons, unless the weapon was requisitioned from the armoury. Anything not specified, including shields and armour, I will assume is from the armoury. My OC does not wear armour so it is up to you and your OC what they use/have.

Where they (the weapons/shield/armour) go when not in use and where did they come from when they are needed:

Think of Riptide or Jason's coin. Maybe your OC just walks around with a sheath attached to their belt like Annabeth or perhaps they have no weapons and use their powers instead.

Powers:

Don't go full Percy god mode on me straight off here. Also list the evolution of powers in brackets. Ex. Nico starts off not being able to shadow travel then evolves to being able to turn boys into ghosts.

Magic would also go in this category (specify current and future spells).

Limit their powers. Ex. Hazel doesn't do the undead, terror, invisibility, death or darkness. She only does wealth and finds underground passages.

Weaknesses:

Everyone has some. Think phobias, bad experiences, too much of a good thing, physical weaknesses or mental or emotional ones. If it wasn't something they were born with or can't be explained by their godly parent, please try and include a back story; however, some weaknesses just can't be explained.

Personality:

The good the bad and the ugly. What makes them tick, what makes them happy, how do they deal with stress, are they afraid of rejection, do they love to play pranks on others? Feel free to further subdivide this category.

Fatal Flaw (not necessarily leading to death):

Ex: Percy (loyalty), Annabeth (hubris) or Nico (holding grudges).

Future:

What do you want for your OC. Are they dead or alive, married or single, god or human. It's just general stuff that I can't guarantee will happen. I can PM you if you would like to work with me on what happens to your OC.

Also indicate if they may be changing sides in the near or distant future. Are they interested in joining the Hunters' of Artemis or spending the next 70 years in the Lotus Hotel and Casino?

Hero Potential:

Indicate if they would save or destroy Olympus, based on what you know of them now. Put them in Percy's place at the final book and tell me what they would do.

Past:

If you are a child of Hades, he didn't break his oath so your OC needs to find some way of getting around that. Were they in the Lotus Casino, wrongfully killed then revived, hid in the underworld for a few years, got stuck in a never aging time loop, walked into a place where no one can grow up, spent some time with Peter Pan, etc. Other than that, just general stuff.

If they ran away from home, when and why. You don't have to repeat any stories already told in other categories such as weaknesses and weapons. If you don't want to put those stories there, they can also go here. In terms of time coordination, this starts the year The Lightning Thief was released which was 2005. If you want to add a DOB use June or July 2005 as current time.

Everything else you want to tell me about your OC:

* * *

Here is my OC with the new form.

Name: Nathaniel Adam Rivers (goes by Nate)

Names that they hate: Nathan (it's either Nate or Nathaniel no in between)

Age: 18 DOB: January 1st 1987

Gender: Male

Ethnicity: Italian/American

Godly Parent: Pontus Primordial of the Sea

Mortal Parent(s): Liliana Riva (Daugher of the Primordial Nyx)

Sexuality: Bisexual

Relationship status: Single yet looking for a relationship. He has no preference in what they are or look like.

Physical description: Due to Nate's mediterranean heritage, he has the typical dark and sharp features that are associated with that region, a strong and defined jaw, light olive skin tone, his eyes would be described as hazel due to the brown, blue and green that are mixed, and he has caramel brown hair.. He has a well defined body due to being trained by his father as well as all the surfing and swimming he does.

Ht/Wt (optional): 6 foot 1 inch/ 200 lbs

Clothing: (These are the basic outfits, however as the story progresses I will be asking you guys for more outfits if need be)

-Casual: Form-fitting (not exactly skinny) jeans {any color whether blue, black, etc}, white converse or casual leather ankle boots, a t-shirt and a leather jacket over it. He also wears black aviator sunglasses from Ray-bans.

-Sleepwear: usually just a pair of shorts or boxers nothing else.

-Formal: Nice pair of slacks, a nice dress shirt (mostly grey or white), and either a vest or blazer over it. reference image

-Athletic: Adidas shorts, black nike running shoes, as well as a tank top with a windbreaker over it (depending on the weather)

-Tattoos: He has many tattoos that all have some sort of significance to them: on his right pectoral muscle is an hourglass another is a medieval double edged sword going down the full length of his back along his spine to signify his strength and courage. And many more.

Weapons: His main weapon is a combination between sword and bo staff. He has two twin swords whose hilts can be locked together to form a weapon like a bo staff. He created his bo staff when he was 12 with the help of his mother who gifted him her stygian iron swords. As he trained with his father he improved his weapon so not only is it lightweight and stronger but is easier to switch between staff and swords. His armor is crafted with stygian iron that is lightweight yet at the same time heavy duty. He also has bows and arrows that he rarely uses. Instead of a helmet he has a hood that easily helps him with hiding his identity.

Where they (the weapons/shield/armour) go when not in use and where did they come from when they are needed: His weapon(s) turn into his sunglasses.

Powers: Like all children of sea gods he has the ability to manipulate water (at first he could only manipulate small bodies like puddles) he can control some forms of weather (such as hurricanes and tsunamis however on massive scales it drastically drains his energy). Can use the water molecules in the air to travel places, he can shadow travel as well (although not as frequently as using water). He can shapeshift into animals that symbolize water and darkness/night. He can control the water in one's body to the point of death (ex: boil the water/blood to cause the body to overheat, or dehydrate the person. He doesn't like doing it as it's morally wrong from his standpoint)

Weaknesses: He hates the idea of being too close to someone in case they either leave him or die and he also has a fear of dying too young or early (which sucks due to demigods having a short lifespan).

Personality: Nathaniel was once a pretty optimistic person, now however he alway expects the worst out of most situations. He is very honest and sometimes, the truth is harsh, and when he isn't careful, he can be rude when telling the truth. He can be a calming presence during a crisis, he never panics because he discovered that panicking gets you nowhere. Nate is upfront and doesn't sugar coat anything, if he doesn't like what you are doing he will say it out loud. He is very loyal to his friends and would die by their sides. He is clever and quick witted. He also tends to be very stubborn sometimes and it takes awhile for him to accept defeat or that he is wrong about something. Nate tends to be really closed off due to his fear of being hurt, however he is very open to those he trusts completely.

Fatal Flaw (not necessarily leading to death): Stubbornness

Future: (I didn't put this because I'm writing the story)

Hero Potential: (Or this)

Past: Nate was born in Los Angeles, California to Liliana Riva who was a Pediatrician. Liliana was from an Italian family who originated in Rome, Italy. Nate grew up as a well privileged child who never knew what it was like without a family. When he was 12, his family started experiencing minor monster attacks when his mother decided to take him to Camp Half-Blood. Despite being the child of a primordial, he was accepted into camp as chiron and his mother were great friends. After his second summer at Camp Half-blood ended, he went home for the year so he could continue to go to school. One night however a group of dracaena attacked him and his mother. She managed to shadow travel him to a safe place right before she was killed. His father then found him and took him in and raised him.

I expect a very detailed past I want to know as much as I can about your character. Mine isn't as detailed as I would want it to be as I will put it in the story.

* * *

Thank you guys so much for even reading my story at all. Hopefully you guys aren't too mad at me! I love you guys all so much.


	10. Important Information

Hey My Loves,

So I will be creating another story where I will be basically be posting the Rewritten version of the story so I don't get confused. The 1st Chapter will be a combination of the last author's note as well as a brief prologue. It would be great if you guys could read and review the Prologue so hopefully it can help with my confidence in writing the story again.

Love,

B

It will be called "Halfbloods: Our Story"- My friend read the story and came up with it if you believe you have a better one please let me know.

Also don't forget to resend me your OC's or send in new ones if you haven't already. Here are some additional questions:

Were they claimed?

Are they year rounders or only summer campers?

Are they currently at camp?

What do they think/how do they feel about their godly parent?

What would be their theme song? (So I can listen to music that symbolizes your character if I have difficulty writing them)


End file.
